Hunter
by Amapumpkin
Summary: Uma conversa franca com a pessoa certa pode valer mais do que vencer milhares em uma batalha. Após algum tempo sem ver a irmã, N.17 resolve fazer-lhe uma visita.


- Então é aqui mesmo que você tá vivendo?

O rapaz de feições delicadas e cabelos negros pronunciou a frase entrando pela janela aberta do cômodo, sorrindo debochado para a mulher que, ao ouvir sua voz, virou-se imediatamente para avistá-lo.

N.18 quase não acreditou quando o viu adentrar pela sala da pequena casa da ilha. Num reflexo, que já estava se tornando hábito na condição em que se encontrava, colocou uma mão na barriga volumosa, como se o delicado membro pudesse protegê-la de qualquer possível ataque.

- O que é isso, está com medo de mim? – pronunciou as palavras com escárnio.

Não se surpreendeu. Era o jeito dele.

- Irmão... a loura chegou mais perto, calma, posicionando-se bem na frente de N. 17. Embora houvesse sentindo uma forte vontade de abraçá-lo, não se atreveu a encostar nele. Nunca soube ao certo porque não fez isso.

- Como me encontrou?

- Nunca te perdi.

- Hã?

- Sempre soube que estaria perto daquele baixinho careca.

Entreolharam-se por alguns segundos, que pareceram infinitos. Não havia explicação para o laço que existia entre eles. Enxergavam os sentimentos do outro, como se fossem fumaça pairando no ar, numa ligação subliminar que faziam se sentir como se fossem duas partes de um mesmo corpo. Não se viam há muitos meses, porém a nuvem fraternal ainda estava ali, como se nunca houvessem se separado.

- O que tem feito, N.17?

- Não importa – se afastou dela e encostou-se na parece que ficava na frente do sofá, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

A ideia era ter uma visão panorâmica do cômodo, alem de poder enxergar a irmã por inteiro.

A loura sentando-se no modesto móvel acolchoado de marrom, com as pernas cruzadas debaixo do próprio corpo. O ar saturno e a pose moleca a fez parecer ainda mais com uma menina mimada.

- Você está bem?

- Melhor do que você morando nesse lixo de casa.

- Hum, acho que não. Não me respondeu por onde andou – ela perguntou verdadeiramente curiosa, sem dar importância a ofensa na resposta do outro.

- Não acha que a pergunta é o que eu quero fazer?

- Porque, o que você quer fazer?

Os olhos dele brilharam. Desencostou da parede e andou pela sala. Impaciente.

- Não sinto o KI daquele velho e do outro lá que mora aqui, onde estão?

- Você não veio até aqui falar deles – no tom mais desdenhoso que conseguiu falar, N.18 segurou a cabeça numa mão, apoiando o cotovelo num dos braços do sofá, mantendo-se em posição de lótus.

Ela o conhecia. Sabia que ele dificultaria as coisas.

- Vim aqui para ver se por acaso, já não tivesse enjoado de brincar de casinha com aquele protótipo de gente. Ainda não desatolou dessa lama?

- Não se meta na minha vida.

- Como consegue viver assim como se fosse uma humana comum? Desperdiçou esses últimos meses sem treinar.

- Venho treinando sim.

- Vejo o tipo de treino o qual vem se dedicando só de olhar para essa sua barriga enorme. Não se deu nem o trabalho de não engravidar. Estou decepcionado com você, N.18.

Ofendera-se. Não pelo sarcasmo, sim por ter vindo dele. Era perceptível que ele não estava ali apenas para uma visita casual e de repente, viu-se não preparada para o que ele iria fazê-la escutar. Poderia ser pela sensibilidade aguçada devido à gravidez, ou pelo simples fato de não gostar de receber desaprovações vindas dele, o único ser que arriscaria afirmar que partilhava da alma desde o nascimento.

Relutaria para que aquele encontro não se transformasse uma grande briga, como fora na ultima vez que se viram.

Estavam magoados um com o outro. Eles sabiam. Mas N.18 também sabia que às vezes, permanecer no silêncio é melhor do que mexer em feridas doloridas que ainda estão cicatrizando. O contentamento era demais por estar vendo o irmão bem, depois de tanto tempo sem notícias.

Levantou-se do sofá de rápida, respirando fundo. Andou pela pequena sala em círculos, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar dele todo o tempo.

- E o que você queria que eu tivesse fazendo, N.17, andando por aí destruindo tudo sem motivo? – fez a pergunta sem dar real importância para qual seria a resposta, como se para demonstrar para si mesma que não estava começando a ficar nervosa com aquele jogo de palavras.

- Fomos criados para isso.

- Também fomos criados para matar um homem que nunca nos fez mal.

- E o que isso importa? Nós somos especiais, somos seres muito mais forte e resistente do que essa gente toda. Não pode ignorar isso.

- Agora temos a melhor coisa que poderiam ter nos dados. Somos livres.

- Livres para que? Para passarmos a vida inteira sendo escravos dessa sociedade arcaica em que os humanos estão presos? Não passam de um bando de milhares de ovelhas fracas, que não têm forças para mudar a situação deprimente em que são obrigados a viver. Faz parte do que elas são.

- Nós também somos humanos agora.

Já estavam exaltados, mas nada que os fizessem levantar as vozes. As palavras foram pronunciadas no tom mais natural que poderiam ser ditas , não menos vivas e penetrantes, como se aquela conversa tivesse sido ensaiada.

Na tentativa desesperada de direcionar o nervosismo para que saísse do corpo, na forma de passos firmes e pesados, seguiu para a cozinha.

Fios dourados de cabelo balançaram no contorno do seu rosto, com a brisa fresca que circulava no cômodo arejado. O Sol morno que pairava no céu do lado de fora reluzia nas cores do ambiente, fazendo-as de um intenso amarelado ouro. A sensação agradável e a beleza do momento a fez lembrar de que, até aquela visita entrar pela sua janela sem aviso prévio, as horas passavam tranquilas naquele final de tarde colorida de Primavera.

Abriu a geladeira, pegou uma jarra transparente de água. Com dois copos nas mãos, sentou-se à mesa. Com cuidado, serviu os copos como se estivessem sendo enchidos pelo mais saboroso elixir dos deuses. Cruzou as pernas uma em cima da outra, bebericando a água.

N.17 seguiu-a, observando seus gestos, quieto. Sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da dela. Esticou as pernas. Cruzou os braços atrás da própria cabeça, relaxando na posição inusitada.

- Fica mais de um ano sem me ver e é assim que me trata? Vira as costas e me larga sozinho?

- Ando pensando muito no N.16 – disse sincera, mudando completamente o rumo da conversa. Não só para amenizar o clima tenso que se formara minutos antes, o desejo contido de compartilhar essa confissão com o irmão vinha acompanhando-a há algum tempo.

- Eu também. Sempre foi o melhor de nós.

- Ele ia gostar desses tempos de paz.

- Ia mesmo – o moreno olhava para algum ponto fixo da parede à sua frente, sem olhar para qualquer outro objeto.

Permaneceram alguns minutos assim, em silêncio, cada qual em seu lugar. A característica mais marcante na relação dos dois era a cumplicidade. Sabiam que ambos tinham muitas verdades para serem ditas. Também sabiam que estavam esperando apenas o momento certo, sem pressa, sem alarde. Uma hora, tudo seria jogado em pratos limpos em cima da pequena mesa, que estava sendo a única testemunha muda daquele momento íntimo de desabafos.

Afinal, fora para isso que N.17 resolveu fazer aquela aparição repentina.

- Você já pensou que foi muito errado ele ter ido embora e nós dois, que sempre fomos os menos certos, estarmos vivos?

- Não. A vida é um saco. Ele deve tá bem melhor do que nós onde está agora.

Ela o olhou. Ele fingiu que não viu. Começara olhar ao seu redor, como se o mobiliário da cozinha fosse realmente importante.

- Mana, podemos voltar a ser como éramos antes. Não sente falta de lutar, se de sentir forte e destemida? – virou –se e a fixo olhou nos olhos, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Suplicante, como se habitual orgulho que estampava seu rosto tivesse indo embora com o crepúsculo.

- N.17, lembra-se daquele último dia que nós nos vimos... lembra de que estávamos com medo das pessoas nos reconhecer, dos amigos do Goku virem atrás de nós?

- Eu não estava com medo.

-Tava sim. Tanto quanto eu. Naquela época, você lembra de alguma vez que passamos sentados numa mesa conversando, sem estar sendo perseguido ou fugindo? Você lembra de termos bebido um copo de água ser preciso mata ou roubar para isso?

- Nós somos privilegiados, irmã. Somos fortes.

- O que adianta ser forte se não podemos viver.

- E o que é vida pra você, 18, emprenhar de um anão e se enclausurar numa ilha deserta?

O deboche voltara. Auto defesa, ela já sabia..

- E o que é vida para você, irmão? Não me disse o que vem fazendo nesse tempo em que tivemos separados. Não consegui me dizer o que pretende fazer. Ainda anda com essa idéia de dominar o mundo? Sabe que não tem chances, não sabe?

Levantou-se da mesa, passando uma não nos cabelos nervosa, prendendo uma mexa atrás da orelha. N.17 a acompanhou e levantou-se também, quase derrubando a cadeira atrás de si.

- Você tá perdido.

- Como pode negar sua natureza dessa forma? Não te reconheço mais. Quando nascer, pode entregar essa criança para pai e vir comigo. Iremos viver por aí como fazíamos antigamente.

O homem a olhava apreensivo, aguardando resposta. Percebeu ela respirar fundo. Fechou os olhos, numa piscada longa. Quando voltou a abri-los, assustou de leve.

O azul cristalino daqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus se transformou em pequenas faíscas de compaixão e ternura, saltando para fora da órbita, iluminando todo o rosto de N.18.

E ele se perdeu ali, como se fosse um abismo.

- O seu problema é que você não consegue enxergar. Para mim também não foi fácil, irmão. São os detalhes. Temos que enxerga o valor dos pequenos detalhes do dia a dia. São eles que fazem com que a vida tenha sentido. Não adiantar matar e roubar e ser o mais forte. Propagar o mal não vai preencher esse vazio que sente dentro do peito.

O moreno permaneceu calado, prestando atenção no que a outra haveria de continuar falando. Sabia que tudo o que escutava era verdade. Sentia-se perdido, desamparado. Não saia ao certo o quê queria, o quê fazer. Perdera sua identidade quando perseguir Goku e matar desenfreado não fazia mais parte de sua rotina. Ela o entendia, nessa conexão descomunal e preciosa que existia entre os dois.

Ela era a única pessoa que lhe poderia servir de coluna no inicio de uma nova jornada. Por isso estava alí, buscando uma parceria falida.

- Precisa encontrar um rumo que ache que realmente valha apena. Fazer amigos, se divertir. Busque dentro de si o que realmente quer. Você está sem chão, por isso essa mágoa toda. Não temos que lutar o tempo inteiro, ainda mais contra inimigos imaginários. Fazíamos isso porque era o que esperavam de nós, não tínhamos escolha. Agora é diferente. Podemos escolher.

- Não consigo me adaptar, 18.

Gostaria verdadeiramente que ela abandonasse toda aquela conforto inútil para voltarem a ser andarilhos pelo mundo. Gostaria que ter a irmã por perto. Dominar o mundo sozinho não era tão atrativo quanto fazer com ela ao seu lado, afinal, ambos foram os únicos companheiros que tiveram ao longo da vida, até ela resolver formar família com um homem que outrora fora seu inimigo.

Estivera disposto a fazê-la perceber que não havia sentido nas amarras que ela mesma pôs em seus pés, permanecendo presa naquela vida pacata de dona de casa, esposa, e agora de mãe.

A certeza da felicidade não só nas palavras, mas na alma dela, o fez realizar de que qualquer tentativa de influenciá-la seria em vão. Além disso, teve a sensação estranha de que, à partir daquele momento, não queria mais que ela largasse tudo o que vinha construindo ao longo daquele tempo incógnito que passaram separados.

Ela estava feliz.

Observou a mulher desviar o olhar e passar as mãos carinhosamente na barriga. Pela primeira vez, reparou em como ela estava bonita.

Uma pontada cortou –lhe o peito. Não soube identificar se fora de satisfação ou tristeza. Inveja? Talvez.

- Às vezes ainda penso assim. Esse torpor inquieto é apenas uma reação automática da sua mente na tentativa e tapar esse buraco vazio que tá aí dentro. Não vai ser com violência e guerras que vai se curar. Acredita em mim, não vai ser assim.

- Como pode ter certeza. Éramos felizes antes.

- Não. Éramos cegos. Sou feliz agora. Você pode ser também, é só conseguir sentir o que deseja de verdade.

Derrotado. Voltou a se sentar. Respirou fundo, passou as duas mãos no próprio rosto, terminando o gesto nos cabelos lisos, arrumando-os para trás da cabeça, mais uma vez. Era um fraco por estar ali, atormentando a irmã que tanto amava, tentando levá-la para o caminho das trevas ao qual fazia parte, passando por cima da escolha de vida dela em prol do seu próprio egoísmo.

Levantou-se da cadeira, respirando fundo. Não conseguiria falar mais nada.

- Bom, vejo que não adianta falar, você é muito teimosa. Vou embora. Quando perceber que tudo isso não passou de um engano, vou te aceitar de volta e aí sim poderemos conquistar esse planetinha miserável – pronunciou as palavras duras com esmero, num paradoxo. O brilho ardente que saltava de seu olhar demonstrou- a que, finalmente, ele havia entendido.

N.18 sentiu os próprios olhos arderem cheios de lágrimas, que não se atreveram a cair. O misto de felicidade e tristeza confundiram-na. Não conseguiu sorrir ou chorar. Abobalhada, tirou as mãos da barriga, ofegante. Saber que ele havia aceitado sua nova condição de vida, seu novo estado de espírito, tão diferente da conturbada dele, fizera seu coração acelerar. Ao mesmo tempo, não gostou de ver que ele estava tão vulnerável e confuso.

O passo inicial na busca de suas certezas iniciou naquele, agora, inicio de noite. Não adiantaria permanecer imerso nas sombras de um passado que que não volta mais. Uma nova vida havia começado, mesmo que ainda sem rumo certo.

No final, aquela visita foi a melhor coisa que N.17 poderia ter feito durante aqueles dias fatídicos em que sentia-se perdidamente sozinho nesse vasto mundo. Compreendera que bastaria focalizar e correr atrás do seu mais íntimo desejo para que tudo desse certo, dalí pra frente. As possibilidades eram infinitas, porém ele estava disposto e experimentar cada uma delas, até encontrar a sua estrela dourada piscando num céu de brigadeiros.

Afinal, a caçada só havia começado.


End file.
